The state of the art describes various meat mass tenderising machines applied to the explained function.
In particular, a machine is known that consists of a pair of parallel, tenderising rollers, located at a short distance and rotated in opposite directions by a motor with the said rollers fitted with a number of cutting members, such as prongs or blades emerging from their surfaces, defining an elongated aperture through which the pressed meat passes, driven by the said rollers and gravity. It has been arranged in this machine that one of the rollers is associated, by its support ends to some means of elastic load, with limited travel, so that it can move or give way, moving away from the other twin roller, mounted in a fixed manner on a bed of the machine, during the passage of the pieces of meat.
The invention proposes to improve the performance of such a machine, permitting a more efficient job on the meat mass to be treated and especially providing great variability of the operating conditions to achieve improved adaptation of the actual characteristics of each batch of meat product to be treated.